Axle's Story
by Moodytune
Summary: (Made up Demi god.) Axle goes through a traumatic few days learning that he is a half blood, and discovering all his powers. The usual fresh demi god crushing monsters are after him as he goes on his first quest.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Axle's Beginning  
_Where he uses his powers_

_Disclaimer: I own no rights to Percy Jackson or any Rick Riordan novel._

Axle was sitting in a hospital beside his mother, as the life drained out of he. The doctors stood by waiting for her heart to stop working. Axle expected her death just as much as the doctors, but as his mother requested one last thing, he had to oblige.  
"Axle sing our song, please just once more before I leave you," she requested, her voice crackly as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
Axle held his mother's hands in his own, and began to sing in a whisper.  
"Dear Father please help me,  
I'm feeling uneasy  
my mother isn't well  
I beseech thee..."  
Axle continued singing the song he always sang when his mother was unwell, he wasn't sure it really made any difference but his mother pretended it did. This time he was sure there would be no change. The doctor's were slightly confused at this ritual the pair seemed to have, but even more puzzled at the words that came out of the boy's mouth. They were sure they'd never heard the language before, assuming it may have been their own made up words.

As he finished the song, Axle looked over his mother expectantly. Even a sign of any recovery would have been a miracle at this point, but Axle still had his hope. Suddenly a beeping sound was being produced from the machine beside his mother, one of the doctors rushed to her. Placed his forefingers against her neck and waited. He looked over Axle with a piteous glare and shook his head. Axle decided to be strong he would let a tear drip until he was home alone, the doctors escorted Axle out of the room.  
"So we're going to need you to answer a few questions, sign a few papers regarding the funeral plans. I know it's a lot to deal with at a young age, but I assume your father will be able to assist?" One of the doctors said expectantly.  
"No, it's just me and my older brother. I'll be dealing with all the proceedings," Axle said coldly.  
"Bryce give the boy a few minutes, his mother just passed away," the younger doctor reasoned guiding Axle to the coffee machine. "Son, what language were you speaking when you sung to your mother, it was lovely but It didn't sound familiar?"  
Axle looked at him perplexedly, along with a weird way of trying to comfort a now orphaned boy, this man was joking with him.  
"I don't know what you mean, it's English. I don't speak another language. If your trying to comfort me you're going about it the wrong way."  
The young doctor frowned at Axles scepticism, but left him. After all he probably didn't want to talk; he bought Axle a coffee and took him back to the other doctors.

The other doctors hassled Axle making sure he had safe lodgings after the passing of his mother. He was informed he would be put in touch with child services; if any concerns were to arise he would be taken care of. All the boring things he needed to know, but nobody had said the usual 'sorry for your loss'. Although redundant Axle would like to hear something comforting now, a sick feeling wrenched at his gut. Two men had just walked into the room with a gurney, which he assumed would take his mother to the morgue. Axle stood there drifting in and out of the doctors conversations. When suddenly a commotion was heard within the room his mother's body was being collected from. Axle ran towards the door, his mother was standing on her two feet brandishing her IV drip stand at the two men who had obviously tried to move her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Axle's Middle Part 1  
_Where he doesn't believe_

_Disclaimer: I own no rights to Percy Jackson or any Rick Riordan novel._

Axle nearly had a heart attack, he didn't understand, he was more confused than any of the medical practitioners. Axle fell to the floor, head in his hands and burst into tears, he didn't care any more about strangers seeing him cry.  
"What is this? Some kind of sick joke!" He yelled at the entire collection of people within the room, directing the brunt of his anger at his mother.  
The doctors ignored Axle, they were still shocked. Each picking their jaws up from the floor, before analysing the situation. After they had convinced Axle's mother that she didn't have to leave with the two men from the morgue, they managed to get her to sit. They checked her pulse, temperature and vitals. Coming to the conclusion she was in fact, alive.  
"It's not just a miracle it's unfathomable. You weren't just on the brink of death, I checked your pulse, and you had died," the doctor muttered to himself with a furrowed brow.  
"It doesn't make sense, nobody has been that far gone and come back," another doctor rambled sceptically.  
"It was Axle's song, he brought me back," she smiled confidently, looking to where her son had been sitting on the floor sobbing not long ago.  
All of the doctors looked at where they expected Axle to be, ignoring his mother's preposterous assumption. Nobody in the room had noticed Axles absence.

He'd hoped the song would work but that was just childish fantasy, he knew better, miracles didn't exist in this world. He'd felt himself weakening as the words came out of his mouth, but he was certain it was just from the agony of losing his mother, now he wasn't so sure. But it didn't make sense nobody could heal people with words. Axle had been so distracted he hadn't noticed where his feet were taking him; he'd reached the cemetery entrance. Axle had lied, his brother wasn't there to take care of him, if his mother passed away. Axle figured if his mothers resurrection wasn't a sick hoax he needn't worry.  
But Axle he missed his brother, walking to the familiar plot he visited whenever things got too much.  
'Reed Newhard,  
Loving Son and Brother,  
always looking to the sun.'  
The inscription Axle had read a hundred times, Reed had passed away in a car accident with his father last year. Reed was only Axle's half-brother, they'd had a bond that made no difference of their blood. Reed's father had taken the place of Axle's, even after the divorce he still supported Axle's mother. That thought brought him back to earth.  
"Mother," Axle thought, he turned around to return to the hospital he had to see if it hadn't all just been a dream. But as he turned Axle bumped into a tall man.  
"Sorry!" Axle said, quickly turning up to see if the man was okay.  
Axle tried to focus on his face but his vision was blurry, the man didn't seem injured. So Axle continued along his path, he felt he was being watched but he was probably just being facetious.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 Axle's Middle Part 2  
_Where he discovers who he is_

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Percy Jackson or any Rick Riordan novel.

Axle whistled his favourite tunes as he walked, music kept him calm. He had a knack for music, he could pick up any instrument and play with easy. Not exactly an educational advantage but it helped keep him entertained; due to his ADD he was easily distracted. His other classmates didn't appreciate Axle's habit of playing drums in the back row with his pencils. Axle always kept two pencils on him, in case he ever needed a distraction. He tapped the two pencils against his knees as he walked, soaking in the great feeling of the sun on his back. Forgetting all that had happened earlier today. He was sure his mother was well again. He felt confident this time that he had somehow had something to do with it, he couldn't explain it but maybe his mother could.  
At that moment Axle had a skull splitting headache, it lasted all but seconds. Not realising why it had occurred, all Axle could recall was an image of a lumbering creature with one eye gesturing to attack him. Axle didn't understand that among many other things, he was having a very peculiar day.

Axle reached the hospital entrance, entering the door he saw out of the corner of his eye the man he'd bumped into at the cemetery. Brushing it off as coincidence, Axle ventured towards the room he'd left in disarray. His heart in his throat as he saw the doctors outside the room, breathing unevenly as he hoped he hadn't imagined it.  
"Axle! We were wondering where you'd gotten too, your mother was asking for you," The young doctor said with a smile.  
Axle let out a big deep breath, his face lit up as he walked into his mother's room. Upon opening the door, his mother developed an ear splitting grin and opened her arms wide.  
"Thank you my love, you've again saved me," his mother said as if Axle saved her life every day.  
"Mum, don't be silly. The doctors must have just got it wrong, the machine must have malfunctioned, I've never done a decent think in my life," Axle denied.  
"Honey, you've saved me more times than you know. I must tell you everything, it's too dangerous for you to be this ignorant."  
"What are you.."  
"Just listen," his mother interrupted. "Your father, he is a Greek God. I know it sounds silly but he passed his powers onto you, your song can heal people as you have me from time to time."  
Axle looked at his mother dumbfounded. Axle was close to calling back the doctors to make sure there was no brain damage, when the young doctor who had been looking after his mother burst into the room.

"Vera there isn't any time, we have to get Axle out of here," the doctor announced after closing the door behind him, looking very concerned.  
"Mum what's going on?" Questioned Axle equally concerned at the familiarity the doctor had with his mother.  
" Didn't you have time to tell him?"  
"Tell me what?" Axle looked towards his mother, realising maybe his mother had told him. "Oh no, you're crazy too. Is it contagious, am I going to start thinking I have magical powers?"  
His mother looked at him with a frown; Axle would have to be shown, but there was no time. Vera motioned for Axle to come towards her; she hugged her son and gave him a musical box that fit in the palm of his hand.

There was no explanation as Axle was whisked off by the young doctor, quickly placing the box inside his pocket. The doctor dragged Axle out the door past all of his colleagues and into the street. The doctor took Axle to an alleyway before he started asking questions.  
"Can you please explain everything, because I have no idea what is happening? Today has just been one big jumble of things I cannot comprehend," Axle blurted out, wanting answers urgently.  
"I'm Smithy, a Satyr. You're Axle, a demi-god, Son of a human and a god. No I'm not crazy," Smithy answered before any more questions could be asked.  
The sceptical look on Axle's face meant he would take a lot more convincing than just words. Smithy had to resort to extremes, he started unbuckling his pants.  
"I don't know what being unclothed has to do with any of this, but I'm in an abandoned alleyway with a man I don't really know. First instinct here is to run, unless you've got a better explanation."  
Before Axle could even turn and run from the peculiar situation Smithy had removed his pants, revealing hairy hind legs. Axle shrugged, and incredulous look appearing on his face.  
"After today, I think I can accept this as normal," Axle satirised.  
"I said I'm a Satyr, my name is Smithy. Now do you believe me?"  
"I guess.."

"AARRRGGHHH!" The noise came from behind Axle.  
Swivelling he saw yet again the man who he had bumped into from the cemetery.  
"Look I'm sorry mate, It was an accident. If you're looking for compensation or something, I don't have any money," Axle said trying to reason with him.  
"Hnnngg?" The man replied confused.  
"Axle, really look. At his face, he's not a man!" Smithy yelled.  
Axle looked up, again his vision blurred. He focused, hard. The blurriness went away revealing an ugly creature with one eye.

Axle had been followed by a Cyclops and now he wanted to fight. Axle thought back to his headache earlier, recalling the same situation. He acted upon instinct, punching the Cyclops square in the nose. As the Cyclops roared with pain Axle brought back out his trusty pencils, stabbing one into the Cyclops's eye. This already proved too much for the beast as it turned heels and ran away, leaving Axle with less questions but more confusion.  
"I believe the powers, the beasts, you being a man-goat and all this stuff now, but why? How come I've never noticed these things before?" Axle asked.  
"It's all to do with the mist, the stuff that made it hard to see the Cyclops. More explaining when we get to the camp," Smithy said with finality.

If anyone's read this far would love some reviews,  
I'll probably continue, complete my first full story :D


End file.
